creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VideoGameHauntedWriter/The Princess and The Plumber
"Ah! What a wonderful-a-day! Wa hoo!", said Mario with a joyful expression on his face. The red Mario brother was happy and calm today. Luigi was sitting on the red velvet couch reading the news. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining like a flashlight, lighting the world. A mail toad had appeared around the corner, walking slower than usual. Mario noticed the Toad and greeted him with a nice smile. The mail toad encountered him, and looking up, glared at him. Mario noticed his un-friendly expression. "What's-a-matter, Toad? You-a-down?", he asked, concerned. He thrashed the letter into Mario's clutches and said, "Take it", and walked off. Mario was very confused at what just happened. Why was the Toad so upset? Did he do something that he wasn't aware of? Anyway, Mario opened the letter. The letter said: Mario, Hello. I need you to come the castle this instint. We need to talk. ' ' - Princess Peach Toadstool After reading the letter, Mario got an un-comftorable feeling that something was up. He and Luigi were the only ones bright and happy today. What's up with everyone? Luigi came out of the house, sad. "Mario!", said the green plumber in panic. "The news is all-a-sad today. I don't know why. Read this Mario.". Luigi handed the paper to Mario slowly. Luigi was absolutely right. Murder. Injuries. Cruelty. This might have something to do with all the mean faces around town. Mario turned to Luigi, his face showing sadness and confusion. "Luigi," began Mario. The red plumber sighed. "I got a letter from the princess a minute or two ago. Maybe she could-a-explain what's-a-goin' on here," explained Mario. Luigi noded. This depression is spreading to the Mushroom Kingdom. It must be explained. "I'll be-a-home in an hour, Luigi," said Mario. He took of into town. In town, everything was disorted. Almost abbandoned. Toads had black around their eyes. Everyone was expressionless. Frowns covered the town. Why? ''As Mario was walking through town, he peered around a corner, and saw something horrifying. Some toads were bullying a little toad over in an ally, kicking the poor, defenseless being. Mario put on an angry facial expression and walked towrd them. "Stop! '''Stop'!", said Mario standing in front of the victum. The bullies looked up at Mario, frightend. "Hey," whispeared one of the bullies. "It's Mario.". "Let's scram!". They all ran off in fear. After a minute of silence, the red plumber turned over to the bully victum, smiling. "Little toad," cooed Mario, smiling. "Are you alright?". The little toad shook for a little bit then stopped. The victum stared up at Mario, getting calmer. "It's okay, little one, they're gone,", exclaimed Mario. Now calm, the toad revealed to Mario that she was Toadette, taking of her cloak hood. "Thank you Mario!" she said. She bowed deeply and walked away. Toadette? Wearing a cloak? ''Mario now needed to find out now what was going on. He's worried sick now. Finally, he met up with the princess. But, she was standing outside glaring at him. Toad gaurds were pointing spears at him. Mario threw his arms in the air, confused. Peach walked slowly to him, with her arms crossed and her facial expression showing rage. She appeared to him face-to-face. Mario didn't know what he did wrong. What was going on? Why are people acting so cruel? And finally he burst. Tears streamed down his face. He looked so defenseless, on his knees now and asking loudly, "'What is going on?! Please, princess, tell me what did I do wrong'!?". There was a long silence. Peach stared down at the hopeless hero. The toad guards even held their spears back up because it was such a long silence. Finally, Peach spoke. "My dearest Mario. There are times where you disapoint all of us in our little clan.". Mario froze solid. ''What? She continued. "You little fool. I still can't believe I haven't realised this before. You only rescue me for our riches," she exclaimed, smirking, thinking that she had figured his entire life out. Mario grew eerie and his eyes gone wide. None of the things she was saying weren't true. "Since 1985, you've lied to me. And that's a sin. And because of that,". Mario looked up with a heartless expression, and saw Peach holding a sword to his heart. ", you will die, you lier!". Peach then thrusted the sword into Mario with blood dripping from his stomach. She cackled and held the sword up high. She had won and proven her worth. While really, ... she lost. Mario wasn't saving her for money. He was saving her because he loves her. Peach had blood shot eyes a few minutes later, kneeling beside the dead body of the hero. "What ....". A long pause struck out. "What have ... I done?". Category:Blog posts